<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Inevitable by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269394">The Inevitable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Dark Harry Potter, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Horcruxes, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Reincarnation, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's seen them all die. He's seen everyone he love wither, fall apart and die centuries before he ever would - if it was even possible. He lived over 600 years before the inevitable end of the Wizarding World as they knew it. Harry had watched as the war's death toll of the wizards quickly rose, the entire community being absolutely destroyed by the advanced Muggle technology and, of course, he had refused to fight. He didn't want to fight anymore - he was so sick, and tired, of fighting, so he simply didn't. He watched as it all happened, watched as they all fell in battle until he was the only one left. And then he went too.<br/>He expected the sweet embrace of death to be warm and welcoming, but of course, when is anything ever going to go his way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter will be edited &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's emerald eyes wandered from behind his window, observing as the flames rose higher, higher, higher outside, wizards' homes burning up with them in it and any children they may have had. He was only safe because he was hidden by a Fidelius Charm of his casting, and even then he was unsure he was truly protected from their rioting and demolishing. He could have saved the world, he supposed; but he couldn't keep giving himself up for everyone else, there's not even anyone left who he cares about anymore. Fuck, he's the only one left of his entire family. His children, their children, and even their children, however many generations he created, they were all gone by now. Most of the world had been wiped out. There was barely anyone left to save it for now, anyway.</p><p>Besides, he's tired of all the fighting he's done in his long, lasting life. His joints ached with every moment, brain so close to turning to dust yet not even daring to break out into tiny particles inside of his head. He's only stuck around so long because he's scared to die; alas, everyone has to die eventually. So he decided, if everyone dies before him, he shall just go through with it. He'll do what he has to do. He doesn't want to stick around on the Earth any longer than he has to, at this point. Not like there would be a point in sticking around by then, as it is. He'd be staying around for no reason, and he knew the muggles would quickly lead to their demise at the rate the climate change is building - it's so much faster than it was when he was born. The world is so warm compared to back then; winters are basically summers, cold weather quickly turning to warm and the supposed warm weather turning so boiling not many could step out in it. It was dangerous.</p><p>They'd definitely all end up dying, at the rate they're going at. He doesn't want to stick around to see it.</p><p>Inhaling softly, his eyes fluttered shut as he pressed his wand to his temple and with a soft mutter of the words <em>Avada Kedavra</em>, his body dropped to the floor before dissolving, the molecules no longer being kept together by his magic and beating heart. Not even the bones were left where he laid for but a millisecond, every trace of his body disintegrating into nothing but particles to spin in the air and finally be free.</p><p>He expected darkness. He expected the great unknown to be dark with nothing to be seen around, but it was warm and comforting, he expected to be <strong>alone</strong>. But, things never do quite go Harry's way. When have they ever? He figured, when he hadn't died for so long, it was because maybe, you know, his magic was so strong and potent that it kept him alive. He can't just be normal, when can he ever truly be normal? Literally never, clearly. I mean, look at him now, stood in front of Death himself. The elite being floated in front of him, a billowing cloak covering all of his body except his skeletal face and his hands, a scythe in one with nothing else in the other.</p><p>It was.. weird, to say the least. He expected to just be let through to the comfort of death, no longer feeling and no longer thinking - he wouldn't have to, when he was dead, after all. Gaze staring confused at the being he was sure shouldn't be a creature, he asked very slowly, "I am dead, right? This... isn't me dreaming?" Death stared calmly at him for a moment, it's black sockets a gaze which would seemingly never leave. After a moment of staring, he laughed. <em>Laughed</em>. He actually laughed at him. Now, pardon Harry for thinking so, but isn't Death meant to be like, solemn, dark, without much humour? He shouldn't question it, because it's not his place, but nonetheless.</p><p>"Yes, you are dead." It's low voice rumbled, echoing across the empty expanse as he responded, "you are dead, but not truly dead. After all, what would Death be without it's Master? A creature with too much time on its hands." he paused, allowing the Chosen One to process this, observing his frozen body and tilting its head, "you want an explanation, yes? Allow me to explain..."</p><p>"You know of the tale of the three brothers, as Hermione Granger once told you it - the brothers all asking of objects from me, gaining them and the tale of them all dying with them. Your invisibility cloak is one of the objects in the story; any others would have worn down by the time you gained it, and the stone you flipped to see those you had lost? That is one as well, as I'm sure you figured out, and I believe you can guess the wand in no time - you were the Elder Wand's true owner at some point. Altogether, you owned all three hallows in your life, and became my Master by doing so. Do you understand?" The ravenette seemed to still be in shock, eyes wide at the only other being around, processing it within an exceptionally slow time. </p><p>"I.. think so." he murmured, snapping back to reality within a few more minutes and pushing forward a somewhat shaky smile. This wasn't an expected situation, an expected outcome when he died. He just wanted to be over with the life he was barely living before. "Is there.. anything that comes with the role?"</p><p>The air around Death seemed to change noticeably, a lighter vibe surrounding him as if the very question brought him joy, teeth clattering slightly and widening at the edges a bit,"Of course there is. It would just be a title without them, and what's the point of being Master of Death without them? You may choose who lives or dies within seconds, go back to your old life from the start and do things differently - there are many things you may do with that one - and to travel, you can certainly go through my Realm without coming to significant harm (although, you do need to be careful anyway.) There are various other powers, but in all, those are the simplest to explain."</p><p>"That's a lot of new things." he gulped, before registering that he could go <em>back</em>. He could start, from the beginning. He could restart it all. He could save the world this time. "May I ask you a question?" </p><p>"Yes, master?"</p><p>"Can you take me back to the start right now?"</p><p>Harry didn't care of the other things he could do, too distracted by the concept he could have his friends and everyone he cares about back, and he could actually legitimately save them this time. They won't all die, leaving him behind to watch the world crumble. He won't let them die this time; even if it means his whole personality has to change, and he ends up their enemy. They're safe, and that's all that matters to him. Their <em> safety </em> is what's important.</p><p>"Of course I can. However, there are various things you need to learn before I do so; do not worry for the universe you would end up in, for all time in here does not affect that of the outside world. You need to learn, Master, of how to control yourself and how your newfound abilities work; for all you know, you could lash out in your next life with simply no control and end up collapsing everything you may have worked for. In less expanded words, would you learn before you leave? And then, come here before you go to bed and learn of the many other things we couldn't cover without me having to leave too many times?"</p><p>"I'll do anything to save them this time. This is all going to be important in the end." he murmured in response to the question, partially to himself and to Death as his eyes' glare laid on his feet before he nodded with a sense of determination he has not felt within centuries, "Yes, I shall."</p><p>Harry stayed with Death for around a month in the realm, learning not just of his new abilities but also learning how to manipulate, how to use things to his advantage and how to keep the ones he loves alive no matter what. He learned of his love for knowledge, his search for things that he could find and explore and grow knowledgeable about. His studies only assisted, and by the end, perhaps he was a different person than before, but he would always be Harry Potter. The reckless, selfless and sort of stupid Chosen One with a hero complex. The Boy Who Lived, the Boy Who Just Couldn't Die. A young boy, surrounded by some of he first to truly care for him and someone who may have gone through terrible mental anguish, but he was still alive.</p><p>What difference does it make if he is perhaps newly manipulative, knowledge-seeking, observative and smart? What does it matter if he figured out how to look after himself properly? He's changed for the better, in his eyes. He supposes it's up to how other people see him, now. </p><p>Shaking himself out of his mental tangent, his avada green eyes shot up to stare at Death's hand laying on his shoulder, inhaling sharply as he realised now he was leaving. With a nod, a smile and a wave, he let the entity shake his scythe. </p><p>And so, began his new life, Harry's consciousness swiftly being lost as his vision went pitch black. When his eyes opened once more, he was in the arms of one Lily Evans Potter, being coddled and stared at adoringly.</p><p>At least he didn't have to go through the birthing process, he supposes... but he does have to go through the Dursleys again. How fun.</p><p>Yes, he's sure that's going to be just wonderful. He's going to definitely enjoy that. This time, he could probably stop them from their abuse, their neglect and their beatings within little to no time. With just a little threatening, he could scare them off. Or, he could run away. That would cause Dumbledore a fright, right? He knows of the monitors in the office, of course. Death told him. Why wouldn't he? His now beloved companion wouldn't leave him to be clueless, nor lie to him about someone so deceitful. In the end, Dumbledore's views were never going to be fair, although neither were Voldemort's; they were inequal, in one muggleborns being basically hailed and praised for everything, while in others being scorned against. In one, dark creatures are looked down up on, pushed out and constantly in danger from the Ministry due to something they can't control, while in one they are accepted wholeheartedly - mainly because they're dark. </p><p>Now, he agrees; whether you're a dark creature or not should not matter, but when it comes to blood, he agrees with neither. To begin, purebloods are having trouble with conceiving at all, and birthing children with defects due to the incest in their bloodlines, no new blood being taken in which would surely make the child more powerful. Muggleborns may risk exposure of the Wizarding World, but there could surely be a system integrated to make it all a lot simpler. They don't need to be hailed, worshipped, and Wizarding traditions shouldn't just be forgotten about in favor of theirs, but they shouldn't be pushed to the side either.</p><p>They should be integrated into wizarding society, and they may choose whether they wish to celebrate the Wizarding traditions or the Muggle ones. It shouldn't just be a whole school forced to celebrate Christmas, and ignore Yule. It should be evenly split, perhaps the students being split between who celebrates what and all having a respective area they may use to celebrate. They should not both be pushed to the side.</p><p>He knows he can't change Dumbledore's views; he will never listen to the words of someone so young in his eyes, and even if he were old, he doubts he'd listen then. He's simply too focused on his own beliefs and goals, ignoring others and discriminating for the simplest of things in the simplest of ways. His favoritism of Gryffindor and grudge against Slytherin is more than enough proof for that. </p><p>Perhaps Voldemort would listen, if he proposed it carefully and using sweet words to explain, in a way that would be pleasing to the Dark Lord. It would likely be easier if he was sane, though, rather than his sanity drained by the horcruxes. </p><p>Harry isn't going to lead a whole side by himself; he's sure not many would stand with him in the first place, and to be fair, he doesn't believe he could. It'd be too stressful, and too much to look over. He can't lead a side by himself.</p><p>Staring into his mother's eyes, Harry made the decision that this time around, he's going to try being Dark. It seemed like the best choice, for the entire world. Voldemort will take care of the world better than the previous Ministers ever did. </p><p>Honestly, what kind of Minister decides to reveal himself to the entire Muggle world? You're obviously going to end up getting everyone killed; muggles are scared of what they don't understand, they're scared of things that they can't do. It's like those with a fear of the ocean; many of them have such a fever because so little of it is discovered. Taking that into consideration, surely the logical conclusion would be that you introduce it slowly, treading carefully and allowing them to do their experiments. However, no - it was decided it was so very <em>smart</em> to reveal everything at once. He thought wizards and witches were smarter, yet he was proved wrong as soon as that occurred. </p><p>Then again, perhaps it was the inbreeding and changes in old script. By then, everything was written down incorrectly, pretty much. Barely anything was historically correct. </p><p>Ah, if he told himself a month ago he would be in a whole other life truly considering joining the Dark Lord to save the world. He really should get rid of the hero complex.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update!! I've been playing Stardew Valley a lot recently.<br/>I'll be sure to expand more on chapter too!!<br/>Comment any mistakes you see?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naturally, he expected Voldemort to arrive to kill his parents and attempt to kill Harry, but he didn't exactly know when it would happen. After all, he was a baby in his mother's arms still;no one bothered to tell him the date. There was no point. So what he ahd to do was sit, wait, and be good for Lily and James and make memories he'll actually remember this time. It's nice to actually see his parents in the flesh, he supposes. He never got to the first time. </p><p>Inhaling, he forced a coo out and a baby-like noise from his mouth, despite being likely somewhat capable to talk already. He mays well act like a normal baby - savour the time he has with them, too. Technically, he doesn't have much control over his muscle control either, but that's okay. He'll gain control with time; like any other baby. That's right. He's going to be like any other baby. </p><p>Although, he might freak Sirius out just for laughs. And glare at Peter and burst into tears whenever he holds him. He's sure that would be absolutely hilarious to watch as he panics, and probably nearly drops him on his head. That'd be an excuse to show accidental magic too, huh? He can only hope that he gets enough time to have good memories with them.</p><p>&lt;^&gt;&lt;^&gt;&lt;^&gt;</p>
<h4> Several months later </h4><p>Harry's eyes fluttered shut, his eyelashes brushing against his cheeks and eyelids covering his vibrant green eyes as he nodded to himself a bit in reassurance. Tonight was the night. He doesn't.. know how to feel. He's come to care about them a lot more than he did in the first life. He's loved how Sirius chases Remus around, and the prank wars he and his father had, and how Remus seemed so <em>happy</em>. How Peter didn't seem like such an evil bastard. How his mother laughed and smiled so widely at their antics in pure amusement. He loved every second of his life with them. He didn't want them to leave now, but he supposed he had to let life take its course. He can't just stop Voldemort purely because he's grown to adore his every single memory he shared with them. </p><p>To be truthful, the entire time he's been here, he's spent either spending time with them or constructing his own mind fortress. He wanted a place in his mind for these memories to be kept, so he can look back on them in a few years time with the confidence that he's doing the right thing, that he's saving the world as they know it. If it ended up with them hating him in the afterlife, so be it; in comparison to hundreds of thousands lives being saved, that's a minor loss. He won't let it hold him back.</p><p>He can't, anyways. He has a job to do. </p><p>A sudden crash echoed throughout the house, his eyes snapping open and darting towards the door whilst he shuffled a bit to change positions. He watched as his mother came rushing in, picking him up to cradle him in her arms and listening to the sound of his father's body dropping to the floor, listening even as his eyes welled up with tears and he began to shake. Snuggling into her with the knowledge this would be their final time they'd ever be together again, he finally spoke some of his first words to her; 'Love you.' That only served to make her hurt more, tears rolling down her cheeks as she squeezed him harder and with a murmur of 'Love you too' in response, she placed him back into the crib and walked to the door to face the Dark Lord herself.</p><p>The mature man watched in silence, holding back the tears he had previously allowed to fall and shifting to stand up. Alright, this was it. His mother dropped to the floor, the snake-faced man strolling into the room with grace in his steps and pausing to stare into Harry's eyes, his wand lifting up to his forehead and with a murmur of '<em>Avada Kedavra</em>', he disintegrated. Gone with the wind.</p><p>Now, he supposes, it's onto the Dursleys. Merlin, is he totally looking forward to this. Totally.</p><p>&lt;^&gt;&lt;^&gt;&lt;^&gt;</p><p>Being taken by Hagrid on his motorbike was an experience he had once forgotten, but as soon as he was in his arms, he knew. This was something he'd only ever experience once again. He had to remember these moments, these times which seemed so unimportant in his first yet so much more important in his second. The memories he'd create with them in this life will forever be remembered, alongside those from his first. He'll always remember those who have helped him along, albeit unconsciously. He'll always remember them.</p><p>Ending up on the Dursleys doorstep, however, was something he wished he could not recall any longer. It was torturous the first time he was here, and now he shall have to go through it again. Perhaps he truly is better trying to cast some kind of complicated <em>Imperius</em> on them, instead of going through what he would otherwise. He refuses to be beaten around anymore, anyways. He had enough of that last time. </p><p>Within Petunia's arms, he couldn't help but glare at her with a gaze that was so piercing no child should have ever been able to pull it off, but oddly, on the ravenette baby it was a terrifying. Her nose wrinkled in disgust at him, trying to disguise the fear in her eyes while she stepped back inside with him and go tell Vernon of her nephew that had landed on her doorstep, of the explosion that occurred and to discuss what they were to do. Perhaps they'd throw him in an orphanage this time. Wouldn't that be ironic?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm so sorry for this chapter, but I am working on a chapter right now and my mental health fell like a landslide. I'm not doing very well mentally right now, and I don't know how long I'll be in this current depressive episode and so I do apologise for the lack of chapters that'll probably be posted. I am trying, I promise. Updates will be changed from once a week to likely once every two weeks, or maybe more than that.</p><p>Thank you for understanding. Please, let me know if you have any ideas or anything for this fic, thank you for reading it at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In progress at the moment !<br/>There's no set schedule, but I will attempt to post weekly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>